We propose to evaluate the efficacy of PZ in treatment of hormone refractory prostate cancer. Objectives are: to evaluate response rate of pts with chemotherapy naive cancer by changes in PSA and other measurements of disease activity when treated with PZ. To evaluate impact of quality of life and pain control using questionnaires. To describe toxicity profile of PZ in a uniform, older patient population. To describe overall and progression free survival. To describe population pharmacokinetic variable.